Thor (Earth-311)
| Relatives = Wotan (father) | Universe = Earth-311 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 640 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = Norwegian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Old Man of the Order of the Templars (as Donal) | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = A cave located somewhere in Norway (presumably) | Creators = Neil Gaiman; Andy Kubert; Richard Isanove | First = Marvel 1602 #6 | HistoryText = His mortal form was that of an Old Man, named Donal, from the Order of the Templars, that was charged to transport a powerful artifact from Jerusalem, hidden in a cart pulled by a donkey, and packed with battered furniture, chairs, and pots. He was bound for Trieste, and then to England, to bring the artifact to Stephen Strange. On the way, he was captured with Matthew Murdoch by Count Otto von Doom, (who wanted the artifact), but escaped and went to the cart to retrieve his stick, which was the real artifact. It had been brought to Jerusalem by the Norsemen 800 years earlier. As Doom's guards approached, Donal slams the stick to the ground, which brings a blinding flash of lightning. The Four from the Fantastick are freed from Doom's dungeons, and look up into the sudden rainstorm and see Thor holding the Witchbreed's ship, carrying it down safely. He tells them that he is Thor of the Thunders. Pilgrims had brought the staff to Jerusalem from the Northlands, when the days of the old gods were done. 200 years later, Hugh de Payns discovered it beneath the Temple. It was a "mighty secret", for if it was revealed the other gods walked the Earth, it might bring down the Church, but Donal enjoyed being Thor, and felt that he is damned for it. It was discovered that Thor was needed to harness the lightning in order to fix the rip in time, but Donal didn't want to do it. He was afraid that Thor would never want to turn back into Donal, but Susan asks him to let Thor decide. Donal then changes to Thor, and asks what they want him to do. He channels the lightning into the anomaly, just as Nicholas Fury is carrying Captain America back through it. Thor then tells them that he will return to Asgard, where is father Wotan will advise both him and Donal, and he cannot be happy while he hears him screaming. | Powers = (In theory, in the 1602 Universe, many of Thor's powers are the same as in Earth-616. See Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Powers) Superhuman Strength: Thor, like all members of his race, is superhumanly strong. The upper limits of his strength are unknown. Known Powers: Thor is the Norse god of Thunder, Lightning and Agriculture. Weather Control: Thor is the god of thunder and has control over the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder and lightning. He can create raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes and torrential rains. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions as well. The powers are shown as being channeled through Mjolnir. *''Electrical Immunity: Thor also shows a good deal of immunity to the effects of lightning and electricity. '''Superhuman Speed': Thor possesses the superhuman ability to move at speeds up to 115 miles per hour. Via Mjolnir, he can fly at light-speed. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's highly efficient musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Durability: Thor's body is able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, and virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. His flesh and bones are several times denser than a human's. *''Disease Immunity: immune to all terrestrial diseases due to his god-like physical constitution. *Longevity'': He is extremely long-lived (though not completely immune to aging) Thor also has access to other powers provided by Mjolnir. | Abilities = Thor is trained in the arts of war, being a superbly skilled warrior, highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, and hammer throwing. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The warhammer Mjolnir. Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from uru metal. Mjolnir is virtually unbreakable, and allows Thor to command the powers of the storm, causing rain, thunder and lightning. Thor can channel the storm's fury into devastating blasts of energy. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises and back again. When Thor is a Donal, the hammer becomes an old wooden cane. | Notes = | Trivia = *In a clever conceit, while the Marvel Universe Thor has Shakespearean speech patterns, the 1602 version speaks in Anglo-Saxon alliterative verse, and the calligraphy-style lettering in his speech bubbles is replaced with a rune-like font. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-thoralternate-1602.html * Marvel Directory }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Atmokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fencing Category:Odin Family Category:Thor Family